


the chase (it's on)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I already took one title from you. I can take this one, too.”</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1799876.html">Challenge #493</a> - "chase" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the chase (it's on)

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime before wrestlemania 32.

Sasha wouldn’t admit it, but she’s more than a little pissed off that Charlotte has yet again won a title before she got to have her chance at it. It has nothing to do with the fact that the two of them were together once, if that’s what you want to call it. No _way_. The past is the past, and Sasha isn’t dwelling on it, but.

But there’s Charlotte, stood over by the wall, alone, and Sasha just can’t help herself. She strides right up to her, looks Charlotte up and down, and gives a sharp poke to the championship on Charlotte’s shoulder. Sasha doesn’t waste any words, either: she gets straight to the point.

“I already took one title from you. I can take this one, too,” she says, firm and fierce, fire in her eyes.

Charlotte raises an eyebrow.

“You think so?” she says, playing it cool, and she must _know_ how much she’s infuriating Sasha with that response. However, she _also_ knows that Sasha very well could beat her when it comes down to the match, that Becky could too, that really, it’s anyone’s ball game.

Sasha settles for an answer of “I _know_ so,” and a smirk that’s sure to get on Charlotte’s nerves and make her feel uneasy.

Soon, her chase for the title will be over. She’s sure of it.


End file.
